gbo2fandomcom-20200223-history
How To Play
The Basics Gundam Battle Operation 2 is a team game, first and foremost, and generally there are a few things you need to know, and do, when playing. This includes your progressing through the game, earning currencies, and unlocking more equipment. Generally, regardless of what mode you are playing, or MS that you are using, there is one thing that you will be generally doing, which is using your MS's weapons to lower enemy MS's HP in order to defeat them or help your allies to do so. Earning Points Your ultimate goal is for your team to have more points at the end of a match, than the enemy Team. Points are awarded for performing the following actions: * Killing enemy MS (MS Cost worth of points) * Killing enemy infantry (25 points) * Capturing Control points (50 points for neutral points, 50 for neutralizing enemy points for 100 points total.) * Getting an "Assist" on a kill (A portion of the MS Cost worth of points) * Planting a Bomb on the enemy's carrier/base (50 points, Basic Mode only) * Diffusing a Bomb on your team's carrier/base (150 points, Basic Mode only) * Destroying the enemy carrier/base (points worth the combined cost of the entire enemy team, this goes up by 20% at the 1:59 time remaining mark, Basic Mode only.) With this in mind, its possible for more than one player to get an assist on a single kill, so its possible for a victory against an enemy team by just one point at times! Your Rival and You When playing in Rating Match, Quick Match, or Ranked Match (Limited time events,) you are assigned a Rival. They are chosen somewhat randomly, however, they are usually the same category as you are, meaning, if you are using a Raid MS, odds are, your rival, is an enemy Raid. However this is not always the case, and this is also not always mutual. If the enemy team lacks a Raid, and has an extra Support, you may find that they were in fact, your rival, however, your team's Support may have also had that Support as their rival. With this in mind, it is possible for both teams to have more than half their roster beat their rival. Beating your rival is important, but not mission critical during a match, and instead is generally an added perk, where your rating, and rewards, will be greater for doing so, and outside of Special, Daily, Monthly, or Promotion missions, are not required. When measuring a player against their rival, a number of categories are checked in order to determine if the player has 'defeated' their rival or not, among these are; * Score * Assist Score * Number of Kills * Number of Deaths * Number of times interrupting an enemy targeting and attacking allies * Time spent being focused on by the enemy team * Damage dealt Keeping these in mind, it is fully possible to have more kills, damage, and score than your rival, but lose because they died less, had more assists, saved their team more from attacks, and spent more time being pursued by your team. So it is advised to keep the match objective in mind rather than your performance against your Rival. Ranking Up Your rank, for lack of a better word, is your "Level" in game, and each rank has its own levels too. Ranking is a progression system that, as you earn EXP, you will be granted greater access to equipment in the DP Store. There are in total, 8 rankings currently, which are separate from and not to be confused with "Rating" and as you level up your Rank, eventually, at a level threshold (10, 15, or 20, depending on the rank,) you will be given a series of promotion missions. These vary with each ranking, but generally will reward you with DP, Recycle Tickets, Pilot Suits, and more, and will require you to do a few things such as; * Fill your EXP gauge * Defeat your Rival a number of times * Win a number of Matches * Have a specified number of Parts, MS, or Weapons * Be a certain Rating (Ground or Space) So when playing Battle Operation 2, be aware, every match you play, win or lose, will earn you EXP, and drive you forward. Ratings for Ground, and Space, and Rating Points Your Rating is a loose measure of your player skill in Ground matches or Space Matches, in the Rating System. When beginning Gundam Battle Operation 2, your rating will begin at D- for both Ground and Space. Playing Rating Matches will reward you with Rating Points, which, earning enough, will advance you to the next rating, and increase DP, and EXP Rewards by a small amount per match. The Rating order goes from D-, all the way to A+, and Ground and Space matches are measured separately in this regard. It is also possible to earn, or lose, rating points. You earn rating points by winning matches (+10) and beating your Rival (+1 point for each category you outperform your rival in) and lose them by losing matches (varies depending on your rating) and losing to your rival (-1 point for each category they outperform you in)